


Унохана прекрасно понимала, что самая важная женщина в жизни Кенпачи - это Ячиру

by moody_flooder



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Унохана прекрасно понимала, что самая важная женщина в жизни Кенпачи - это Ячиру

Унохана прекрасно понимала, что самая важная женщина в жизни Кенпачи - это Ячиру, и именно к ней следовало найти подход, прежде чем начинать искать пути к ее названному отцу. Также она понимала, что это будет непросто, но женщина, способная заставить Ичимару Гина принимать сироп от кашля, трудностей не боялась. Справлялась и не с такими. Конечно, ее немного беспокило то, что в любимых сказках Ячиру главные герои мучителько умирали, а жевательную резинку очень сложно было вычесать из волос.   
...Как-то Унохана даже взяла девочку на дежурство в больницу; наверное, не стоило так удивляться, когда у той вдруг загорелись глаза и она, подергав ее за рукав, шепнула:  
\- Этот слабый совсем, тебе не составит труда его добить.


End file.
